deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tak vs Misango
This is a What-if? Death Battle Between Tak from Tak and the Power of Juju games against Misango from Nintendo ARMS. Description Its a battle between two powerful warriors from different tribes, can Tak of the Pupanunu tribe with his juju magic defeat the spirited warrior Misango with his set of ARMS and his little friend? Tak (Cue Pupanunu Village) In a land far away, the Pupanunu people lived in a quiet and peaceful era alongside there guardian protector the Moon Juju and the shaman of the Pupanunu village Jibolba, which she gave the title too. But not all appreciated the choice made for Tlaloc was a very jealous shaman he was not very nice or kind to others and wasn't a looker either. this drove Tlaloc to steal the moonstones at night the power source for the moon goddess. without there powers, she could not protect the people of the Pupanunu Village from Tlaloc who turned the residents into mindless, stupid sheep. But Tlaloc would not get away with this act so easily, for the Pupanunu Peoples prophecy tells of a mighty warrior who would save the Moon Juju and defeat Tlaloc, his name is Lok and well... ...and that's how you make a Pupanunu's People's pancake. with there "mighty warrior" crushed to death by a stampede of sheep, Jibolba had his shaman apprentice to find the objects needed to save the Moon Juju, Lok, and defeat Tlaloc and his name is Tak. (Line Tak- "Well ill do it".) (Line Jibolba- "Only a mighty warrior can do such a task".) (Line Tak- "We don't have a mighty warrior".) (Cue Wild One - Wakefield) Tak may look small and feeble, but don't be fooled thanks to Jibolba's training Tak can combat against many different foes, solve problems and perform incredible feets thanks to the tools of his trade. He usually carries classic weapons like a club or stick, but during his many adventures, he has acquired many weapons like the staff of the ancestors that allows Tak to make long jump's and use it as a blow dart, the Thwark is a special kind of weapon that its a stick with antlers that can cause major damage, he also carries a pair of bolas given to him by Mind Reader Juju which can grapple on obstacles to get around and trap enemies. This isn't the only weapons he carries in his person he also gains powerful juju weapons like the spirit rattle which grants him many juju powers at his disposal plus the dream shaker which is one half of the all-powerful Staff of Dreams. Tak also has an amulet that increases his power when he's at full strength and his strangest weapon of all was given to him by Two-Headed Juju and that is the infamous CHICKEN SUIT! with the chicken suit, Tak can glide through the air and drop exploding eggs from above, however, one hit can dismantle the suit and it kind looks ridiculous in first inspection. (Line- Lok- "HA HA HA, wait, wait you wear a chicken suit"?) (Line- Tak- "When I have to, with it on I can gluid on currents of air and drop exploding eggs from above".) (Line- Lok- "Hehe, oh a chicken suit, that is precious, that is precious".) Weapons *'Club' *'Thwark'- an antler tied to a stick, it is also his main weapon of choice. The Thwark is a basic weapon but still is powerful in Tak's hands. In the beginning, the Thwark can only Throw, but Tak does gain Juju Powers as he advances. *'Staff Of The Ancestors'- this weapon was given to him by the Mummy King in the Burial Grounds. Using it, Tak can jump higher, and reach otherwise inaccessible areas. The Staff also doubles as a blowgun. *'The Spirit Rattle'- a powerful magical weapon that belonged to the Head Shaman of the Tree Village, made out of turtle shells, and held together by rope. The end of the Rattle even spit out bits of Magic. Anyone who held the Rattle would be granted Juju Vision, which means they could see things normally invisible, Holders of the Spirit Rattle can also perform spells using Juju Powers, which were scattered throughout the lands. This would prove helpful for all who hold the Rattle. *'Dream Shaker'- a fairly powerful weapon that is actually half of the Staff of Dreams. *'Bolas'- these weapons were given to Tak by Mind-Reading Juju once Tak finds all three magic stones at Greenheart Forest. Bolas are used to binding enemies, grapple totems and enemies, remove an enemy's shield, and when powered with juju, attacks small enemies. *''' The Chicken Suit'''- gained it from Two-Headed Juju in Chicken Island. The user can expel exploding eggs and can fly for a brief moment in the air. *''' Juju Sword ?'- a bluish sword made of juju magic that can be used against foes. (It's unclear if it is a sword or an energy rod?) *'Amulet'''- A charm that increases his juju powers in full. But Tak's true talents don't come from any weapons, sandboarding, or even riding a rhino which is still cool but his mastery of the art of juju. His control over his juju magic which he can use in a variety of ways, with Crazy Feet Tak can run faster on the ground, Stunner can stun enemies for about 3.5 seconds and he can even freeze enemies. Tak also has more powerful spells like Conversion, which turns other living beings into something else mostly its sheep. Other spells like Thunder Strike were Tak can summon a Lightning bolt and Spirit strike where he summons spirits to bombard an opponent are very powerful spells. Tak Also has his choice of a spirit animal, the most powerful of them is the jaguar which Moon Juju suggested and with animal transformations given to him by Flora and Fauna, Tak can change his form into a Boar, a Frog or an even a Bear or Squirrel, or both. Juju Spells and Powers *Juju Vision *Conversion (Turning various living things into sheep) *Crazy Feet (allows Tak to run faster) *Summon Coconuts and Melons *Ariel Kick Shockwave *Spirit Animal (Jaguar possibly) *Can Freeze enemies *Restoration Dance (to heal from damage) *Longer Life *Warp Mastery (Warp into another place) *Thunder Strike *Spirit Strike (launches several spirits onto enemies) *Stunner *Juju Slam *Animal Transformations (Boar, Frog, Bear, and Squirrel. if near a totem) *ETC. (Cue Chicken Island) Despite all these powers, Tak has one ability that is a shaman bread and butter, besides exploding cocoanuts, Tak can summon powerful juju's to aid him, however despite having amazing powers, most of them would rather do anything else than help Tak fortunately for Tak they must help the young shaman, few of them actually like Tak to help him anytime Like Flora, Fauna, Mind-Reader Juju, Two-Headed Juju, and even the Moon Juju herself, and the most energetic corps you can ever meet DEAD JUJU! Tak also gained some utility powers like juju vision, longer life, his Restoration Dance which restores his health, and mana magnet which attracts mana to Tak for needed mana refuel. Mana is a very finite resource if Tak runs low on mana then he's good as dead, but even with low mana, he can still hold his own in a fight. Tak has survived some crazy situations that can normally kill any other human being, an example would be the time he and Jibolba were falling from a waterfall, do to the setting of the series it could apply that it could be an equivalent to Angel Falls the tallest waterfall in the world which stands at 3,212 feet tall. this could imply that Tak is falling and his impact is equivalent to 460521.60 joules that is an impact that not even a highly skilled human would or even can survive. Tak has also defeated larger foes than himself on his adventures, Saved the Moon Juju, defeated the likes of Pins and Needles, The Woodies, The Dream Guardian, the Dark Juju Travis, The Black Mist and Tlaloc not once, but four times in a row. He also won the Great Juju Challenge for the Pupanunu People a second generation of the Moon Goddesses protection with help from a certain pal named Lok on his side. Feats *Fought and defeated larger enemies then himself. *Survived a plunge from a waterfall and launched high in the air with a woodies catapult. *Prophesised warrior of the Pupanunu's peoples prophecy. *Defeated Pins and Needles, Dream Guardian, The Dark Juju Travis, and Tlaloc 4x. *Saved the Moon Goddess/Juju. *Won the Great Juju Challange for the Pupanunu village a second time in a row. Flaws *Small size *If Tak Runs Low on mana he must restoke to cast spells. *Was tricked by Tlaloc. And the biggest surprise was when Moon Juju was saved, she told that Lok was not the mighty warrior instead it was Tak all along, talk about a surprise. All and All, Tak may be small but he packs one hell of a juju punch for he is the Mighty Warrior of the Pupanunu Peoples Prophecy. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKDESNgf-9g&t=868s) 38:30-38:58 (Line- Tlaloc: "With the power of this staff, I can become whatever I want to be, and what I want to be is your complete and total destruction".) (Line- Tak: "Well duh, I have staff too".) Misango (Cue Grand Prix Opening) ARMS, more then mere limbs can extend an unusual ability shrouded in mystery, and in the world of ARMS, it is unclear where it's origins lye in. could it be a mutation, genetics, or something out of this world but in each attempt to find the answers to this phenomenon ends in failure? However, for those who gained the ability of spring arms use them for the combat sport that is the worldwide spectacle named... ARMS!? (Cue ARMS Main Theme) ARMS is the Sporting Event that allows users of the arms ability to compete and reach statues of fame and fortune. Some of the competitors enter the Grand Prix for many reasons, some try to find answers while others look for lost loved ones, Looking at you Master Mummy. But some competitors only have one thing in mind, to win the Grand Prix and show the world that you are the best of them all, and that is the case with the spirited fighter, the warrior of the Misanga tribe, his name is Misango. (Cue Misango's Theme) The Misanga tribe had a prophecy that one of their greatest warriors was to win the ARMS Grand Prix. He is a skilled fighter who is fiercely devoted to his homeland, and the power of the Misanga. During a fight, he channels that power with the help of the little woven sprite that hovers at his side. His reasons for competing in the Grand Prix are simple—to prove that the Misangan fighting technique is superior to all others...and to win! Just to remind people. Stats Height 6' 3" (192 cm) Weight 234 lb (106 kg) Age 33 Affiliation Misangans Stage Temple Grounds Hobbies Self-discipline, making bracelets Abilities The main draw of Misango is his spirit pal with no name; if Misango charges up for long enough or guards long enough, the spirit drops in front of him and Misango walks into the resulting pillar of light, the spirit will fuse with him, powering Misango up with one of three different types of mask think of it as a mood ring if it gives you power boosts. The mask attribute that Misango can gain depends upon the color of the spirit when the charge or guard is complete. When his mask turns red it resembles a bull and can increase in length and strength but will give loss with speed with the blue mask his speed and jumps but reduces power to his punches and the yellow mask reduces his speed but gives him a quick charge for a Rush Attack. All ARMS Fighters use rush attacks to get a leg up on an opponent as well as having an energy shield to reduce damage while guarding. * Red makes Misango resistant to punches (like Master Mummy's super armor), increases ARM girth and general size, increases grab damage to 180 but decreases speed on the ground and in the air as well as overall jump performance. * Blue increases Misango's mobility both in the air and on the ground, but decreases ARM girth and grab damage to 150. * Yellow fills the Rush Meter at a faster rate, and blocks punches automatically when activating a Rush Attack, but decreases movement speed and decreases grab damage to 150. The spirit also provides a shield from attacks if Misango guards for long enough. Misango can change/remove the current mask he wears if he charges fully again, guards for long enough that the spirit becomes a shield in front of him, or gets knocked down. ARMS But Misango isn't an ARMS Fighter with a set of...well ARMS. All competitors have a set of three ARMS for use in matches, some of them have different attributes that can give a fighter an edge over, like fire or ice elements or even blinding, stun and explosions. Misango, on the other hand, has only one attribute for all his arms, the poisonous kind. ARMS follow a system of weight as it is important depending on it, The Scorpio is a medium-sized ARM that is in the form of a scorpion if that isn't obvious enough, if launched it will either go in an arch or in boomerang-like style and if it hits the ground it will scuttle to the opponent and attack. The Skully is lite weight and can hit opponents with fast strikes when shot, and the Glusher, similar in design to the Blorb is a heavy but bouncy ARM that can hit with great force but is slow due to the size of the ARM. Scorpio A unique ARMS weapon with the Poison attribute. * This ARM launches in an arc for a short distance after being fired. If it hits the ground, it will "run" on the floor until it reaches its maximum range or hits an enemy. * When a charged shot from this ARM hits an opponent, it applies a damage-over-time effect. Glusher This weapon is very similar in appearance and movement to the Blorb. It is a magenta-colored sphere of goop encased by leather straps. * Fighters hit by a charged punch from this weapon will be afflicted with poison, causing them damage over time. * The Glusher bounces along the ground (including during throw attempts), allowing for more unpredictable attacks. * A Rush will increase the weight class of the projectiles to S.Heavy for the duration of the attack. Skully This weapon looks like a small bird skull with three feathers on the top of its head. When charged, the beak and eyes glow an intense purple. * Fighters hit by a charged punch from this weapon will be afflicted with poison, causing them damage over time. * The Skully flies at a high speed towards the opponent; it has very little curving abilities. All the ARM's has the poison attribute which while charged, will administer poison at the opponent to chip away at there health for half a second, this can be 1 up to 3 amount of health lost. However, this attribute is also a double-edged sword if the opponent knocked charged shot back, the user will be poisoned instead. However, like most ARMS competitors they are not invincible, Most of them are humans (with the exception of robots and whatever Helix is?). Misango can still be hurt by various things including explosives and other attributes and with sufficient damage he is K.O.ed. Even so, he is still impressive being, an example of his strength is when holding two statues of heads that appear to be similar to Olmec giant heads. by observing Misango's meditation practice the two statues are about 5'2" feet and by calculating what the weight is, the conclusion is a resounding 8.4 tons for each statue, that is 33,600 lbs. total, that pretty damn impressive for a guy with woven fabrics for arms though it would be achieved by coiling or compressing his arm to make it thicker. Feats *Can hold 8.4-ton statues on each arm. *Has won the Grand Prix and made Champion *Defeated the likes of Max Brass and the machine Hedlock Besides his strength feet, he has fought many opponents in ARMS like the stealthy Ninjara, Master Mummy and many others including the champion and chairman himself Max Brass and when he was possed by a robot head only known as Hedlock. Flaws *Can still be knocked out *His arms can be useless if they sustain damage *Can be Poisoned by his own ARMS *If hit with the mask activated, it deactivates the ability (the exception is the red mask which can take few like two to three hits. *Arms made of fibers can get caught on fire. In the end, he won the ARMS Grand Prix as the new champion and showed the world the Misanga fighting style is superior above all else, hopefully, Misango won't have a swelled head about it but he deserved it for he is the spirited warrior. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JzH6wtGeaBM&t=1s): 1:26-1:30 Poll Who would you be rooting for? Tak Misango Who would win? Tak Misango Fight In the middle of a heavy rainstorm, two figures run into an old temple in the middle of a jungle. Tak and Lok take off some form of raincoats while in the temple to dry. Tak grabs a special herb for Jibolba for one of his spells, While Lok looks around the surroundings in astonishment. Lok: “Wow, hey Tak do you recognize this place”? Tak: “No Lok, I don’t even think this place was here before. We’ve been walking around for a long time getting these herbs for Jibolba, but this place doesn’t seem familiar to me like it's just placed here for a purpose”. Lok: “Hahaha, don’t be silly Tak although it is a little dark, a little light shouldn’t hurt because I’m a light kind of guy not dark kind of guy you know”. Tak lights up the temple with his juju magic and covers the dark temple with light. Lok: “Ah that’s much better, say this place is huge. Hey Tak, do you think their treasure in this place”? Tak: “Why would anyone leave treasure here and didn’t come back for it, or they did get here and all we get is squat”. Tak and Lok explore the temple to see strange markings and drawings not native to the Pupanunu, while Tak found a spot to sit and get dry, Lok explores more of the temple to find odd things, strange drawings showing people with expendable arms. Lok: "Well there's something you don't see every day". (Lok still explores the temple until he sees a figure near the back of the temple crouching.) "Hey what's that"? The figure then stands up to reveal a large man with arms that appear to be made of fabric stands before the troubled villager. Lok: "Say I thought we were the only ones here and just came in, is this your place or just renting, cause between warrior to warrior and I'm assuming you are a warrior. I can see myself out the door and...". Just as Lok was turning around, Misango grabbed Lok by the shoulder and it cuts to Tak exploring the temple to a large empty room. Tak: " (Cue Great Juju Spirit) Result The winner is... Winner Tak.jpg Winner Misango.jpg Trivia The connection between the two is that both have indigenous characteristics (from their hairstyles to their clothing), they are both champions of their own villages for Tak that's the Puapanunu village and Misango its the Misanga tribe. They both possess magical properties in battle from Tak's juju to Misango's spirit partner. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Shaggy Ragdoll Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle